The subject disclosure generally relates to document collaboration, and, in particular, to collaborating on documents with contacts on social networking sites.
Currently, users of computer systems may create a document, and may invite others to collaborate to revise and finalize the document. For example, employees in an organization may collaborate with one another to finalize a design document. To facilitate such collaboration, the original author may individually enter a name and e-mail address for each desired collaborator. The desired collaborators are then able to access and modify the document. However, it is likely that the original author may not be aware of all individuals that may be desirable collaborators or may inadvertently leave out collaborators when sending a request to collaborate.
With the introduction of social networks and social groups (e.g., social circles) supported by social networks, it is now possible for a user to maintain groups of users according to common expertise, relationships, or other characteristics. These lists may be built over time, and thus, may provide a comprehensive collection of individuals having common characteristics. The lists are used at the social networking site for facilitating communication between the social networking site users.
A method facilitating document collaboration according to relationships defined within social networking sites is therefore desirable.